Galactic Confederacy
The Galactic Confederacy is a large galactic intergovernmental body made up of species from a variety of worlds including Humans, Braxans and others. The Confederacy was formed in Earthdate 2071 by several advanced species including the K’tarn, at a time when Humans and Braxans were discovering FTL hyperspace travel. After the Two Centuries War and the Galaxy Wars which wiped out the Danu, Ga’n and Zeltura/Grey species and saw an end to the Zelturian Empire after millennia of experiments and subjugation, much of the the galaxy felt needed a stable, single government, and this is where the GC came from. History Before the Confederacy, the Zeltura decreed that each sector was governed by a “capital planet” and controlled by a sector-control agency, but since each sector had its own laws, what happened in the sector was not the concern of other sectors and the Zeltura and Ga'n would use this to their advantage. The idea was that a capital planet was supposed to be a colony settled by several species and these species would form a 'inter-sector' government that controlled said planetary starsystems. Unfortunately for some planets, there was no law saying one species could claim their own homeworld as a capital world, particularly if they were the most technologically advanced in the sector. This resulted in other less-advanced planets being enslaved by these 'capital homeworlds', which of course, almost always led to war. According to their history, the Xz’yl were once at the mercy of such a capital homeworld under a the Adaro, thousands of years ago, but the Xz’yl won the war that ensued. The planet hailed as the “galactic capital” Xantu was once a huge capital homeworld thousands of years ago, although not by the original occupants known as the Eth, who were wiped out, but an invading species; the Zeltura, genetic creators of the Grey. By the early 18th century in Earth time, the Zeltura began to construct mega-cities and calmed the Eth's planet, not just the capital of the sector, but of the entire galaxy, experimenting on the Eth to find a cure for their dying species. At first many Eth saw the Zeltura as gods and were willing to accept them but the selfish Zeltura continued to expand their territories and their cities, covering nearly the entire world in an ecumenopolis in a short period. But many could see what the Zeltura were trying to do was take over the galaxy, and Earth, along with a multitude of other worlds was going to be used to create psychic bioweapons, controlled by the Zeltura, who were also highly telepathic, like their Grey cousins. With this a movement named the Orchestra of the Stars began a rebellion to liberate the galaxy, however it took a period of two centuries which eventually ended in the Galaxy Wars, a terrible battle over Xantu where "the entire galaxy" was said to arrive in force led by the Orchestra of the Stars. These battles played alongside the separate battles between the Danu, Ga’n and Grey over Earth and their homeworlds, which would eventually wipe out all three. The Galaxy Wars themselves lasted many months and the Zeltura were wiped out in an awful, but necessary chemical attack on Xantu that was epithelial only to them. The chemical was only lethal to the Zeltura and Xantu was kept as a reminder of what such terrible forces could do. Xantu was then reclaimed by several species, including the K’tarn, Augaine and Majhu, and it became a hub of finance and in the late 21st and early 22nd centuries plus the seat of power for the upcoming Galactic Confederacy itself which would finally restore peace to the galaxy. As an opposition party the Confederacy was paralleled by other worlds who believed the Confederacy would not be harsh enough on punishment as demonstrated in the previous centuries under the Zelturian Empire, and the Imperial Federation of Worlds arose on the ex-Ceith colony Voxis by the Surac and Riltteg. The Confederacy in the 31st century is now a strong force and is represented by many species and their colonies, but there are many independents who oppose such a widespread dominion, of the Confederacy, Federation and other such groups pertaining to spread 'law' across such a vast expanse and fear it will only lead to another empire of corruption and terror. Composition The Confederacy is officially represented by 33 species in the Xantu Assembly and share an adopted the ancient currency system known as ruuna, which trades against local system currencies in the CXGRE that they allow each world to keep after joining. Regulations There are several rules and regulations a planet must meet before it is allowed to become a member, although the Confederacy do sometimes ask for a civilisation to join, it's more likely that that world would need to impress the Confederacy to prove that they can be trusted. * A civilisation must have, at least, a single, planet-wide government in operation before it is admitted. * A civilisation must not engage in overly aggressive tactics or resort to invading planets for any reason. * A civilisation must act in a respectable and diplomatic manner towards conflicts within or outside of the Confederacy and must always avoid violence and aggression. * A civilisation must not, in the slightest, support groups or other governments that support whatever the Confederacy declare as terrorism. * A civilisation must not build overly-powerful warships, biological weaponry or superweapons such as those that can devastate entire planets in single hits. Nor is it permitted to use cloaking devices, research or develop experimental technology that may cause temporal or spacial anomalies without the overwatch of the Confederacy. * A civilisation must adhere to technological trade rules: Due to the variation in technology, trade is limited by similarity in development, with some advanced species like the K'tarn forbidden from trading their much more advanced technology with the likes of repetitively new entries to the Confederacy such as the Ix, and many species feel the need to develop tech and theories on their own so must Confederacy worlds are happy to comply with this law. To those who disagree the Confederacy often remind them of the lives lost in the Kapso Incident for reference. Species of the Confederacy There are 33 species in the Confederacy which include. * Alacasha - One of the Founding members in 2070 * Anatwk - Joined in 2610 * Antorian - Joined in 2849 * Antuka'i - Joined in 2525 * Augaine - Joined in 2132 * Belanar - Joined in 2700 * Braxan - Joined in 2215 * Colari - Joined in 2858 * Corack - Joined in 2089 * Degeshi - Joined in 2792 * Elbaari - Joined in 2875 * Ezaki - Joined in 2588 * Farn - Joined in 2199 * Garl - Joined in 2869 * Human - Joined 2340 * Inthyx - Joined in 2570 * Kovou - Joined in 2901 * K'tarn - Founding members but joined in 2071 after a short war with the Srang-tu * Luuth - Joined in 2735 * Marutha Eru - Founding member of 2070 * Majhu - Founding member of 2070 * Monath - Joined in 2221 * Naringo- Joined in 2989 * Ocoro - Joined in 2457 * Q'ie'd - Founding member of 2070 * R'aahn - Joined in 2850 * Saru - Joined in 2792 * Shralatarian - Joined in 2824 * Srang-tu - Joined in 2071 with the K'tarn after their short war. * Sonäi - Joined in 2999 * Sual -Joined in 2099 * Tian - Joined in 2850 * Uusari - Joined in 2185